


Kiss the Cook

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barbecue, Established Relationship, Food, M/M, Semipublic Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean decides to have a barbecue. Porn (almost) Without Plot.  XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss the Cook

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from an apron that Bobby Singer posesses, which Dean wears throughout most of this fic.

The heat burned down from the sky as Dean flipped burgers expertly upon the barbecue he'd set up. He'd found it tucked abandoned around the back of Bobby's house while looking for spare parts for his Impala. Bobby stated that he'd never had occasion to use it since his wife died, but didn't stop Dean from pulling it out from where it had been stashed and cleaning the thing up. The elder hunter had shaken his head in fatherly amusement at the elder Winchester, called Dean and idjit, before he helped Dean to clean it up.

Sam, of course, had balked at the idea when he found out, preferring his meals to be cooked all the way through instead of burnt around the edges and raw in the middle as he'd stated. Dean had called him a pussy before driving into town to buy fuel for the freshly cleaned barbecue, beef patties and a string of raw sausages to cook. He'd also stocked up on buns, tomato ketchup, onions and mustard, deciding that if they were to have a barbecue, they should go the whole way and do it properly.

Now, he was standing in front of the barbecue, sweating in the heat from the sun and the flames slowly burning the meat in front of him. Dean had already removed his shirt and t shirt, protecting his naked torso with the apron he'd borrowed from Bobby.

The hunter looked up when he heard wings flapping nearby, feathers stirring the air to fan cool breezes over his skin. He smiled at Castiel, freshly arrived and barely ruffled, as the angel looked on with interest at Dean's new pursuit. Castiel padded forward, on quiet, curious feet, staring intently at the partially cooked beef patties and watched as Dean flipped one over expertly.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel said, plucking a freshly cooked onion and popping it between his lips.

"Hey, sweetheart. Glad you came, you can join in with the barbecue," Dean said, as he flipped a sausage next to the beef patties.

Castiel's gaze flickered over Dean's apron, smiling slightly at the "Kiss The Cook" emblazoned in bold letter across the front of it, before he leant forward and pressed his mouth gently against Dean's. The hunter snorted out a laugh against Castiel's soft lips, before drawing away to stare at his lover tenderly.

"What was that for?" he asked, amusement warming his voice as he grinned at his lover.

"I did what your apron instructed me to, Dean. I thought it was traditional," Castiel said, gruff voice warm with amusement of his own.

Castiel remained otherwise expressionless, eyes the only thing betraying the fact that the angel was amused.

"Yeah? And I suppose if Sam or Bobby had been wearing the apron, you would have kissed them, too?" Dean teased, as he flipped another beef patty upon the flames.

"No, Dean, I would not," Castiel assured him. "I like them, but I am not in love with them, as you should know by now. I do not find them attractive."

Dean shot Castiel an amused glance, before he wrapped one arm around Castiel's waist in a rough hug.

"Thanks, Cas," he murmured against the shell of Castiel's ear. "I wouldn't want you kissing them either."

Castiel purred gently, before pressing another warm kiss to Dean's cheek, lips lingering against the sweaty skin. The hunter sighed, and absently flipped another patty, before abandoning his chores for a while. He wrapped his arms more fully around Castiel's waist, staring at the angel's full lips from only inches away. He watched as Castiel's pink tongue dragged over his plump lower lip, and the hunter tracked its progress over the angel's full top lip. He leant in, and caught Castiel's mouth in a heated, yet tender kiss, lips dragging against lips as their tongues licked and caressed against each other in mid-air, turning the kiss swiftly dirty.

"Your burgers are burning," Sam's voice suddenly announced from nearby.

Judging by the tone in the younger Winchester's voice, he sounded caught halfway between amusement and downright pissed off over the couple kissing while the burgers burnt. Dean disentangled himself from Castiel long enough to partially turn towards Sam.

"Look after 'em, willl ya, Sammy? I've got other business to attend to now," he said, with a wink at his brother.

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes at Dean before taking the spatula firmly from Dean's outstretched hand. Dean grinned before pressing his lips against Castiel's again. The angel resumed his kisses as though they'd never been disturbed. Sam shook his head at them, before turning his attention to the barbecue, flipping the burgers with fierce alacrity and clearing his throat pointedly when the kissing became too loud. Dean flipped his brother the bird, before taking Castiel away, to a more private spot hidden between the vehicles scrapped. nearby.

Dean made short work of undressing his lover, stripping Castiel down to beautiful lines of naked skin, before removing his apron and his own clothing eagerly. The light shone down upon their sweating bodies, as Dean lowered himself down upon his waiting lover, bodies wrapping one around the other languidly as they resumed kissing.

Dean smelt like burnt embers and campfires, scents of cooking and underlying it all, the homely scent of Dean himself, intoxicating and beautiful to Castiel. The angel loved Dean, and had ever since he'd lovingly re-assembled his body on the ascent from the pit. He knew every part of Dean, and felt the bond that that created between them, ever more keenly when they made love. He purred when Dean settled between the angel's outspread legs and laved his tongue over Castiel's clavicle.

Dean applied teeth and tongue to every inch of exposed skin upon Castiel's body, suckling at the angel's nipples and smiling at the way the angel bucked and keened beneath him, hands grappling with Dean's body as the angel begged for more. The hunter always felt relaxed whenever he was with Castiel, more so than when he was anyone else, even Sam. He knew that he could trust Castiel without fail, as the angel had never once failed him in all the time he'd known him. The hunter knew that counted for a hell of a lot with him; he hadn't known that such trustworthiness existed before with anyone else, not even Sam who continuously let him down time after time.

Dean loved Castiel, and he knew it with his too large heart, even though sometimes he was so scared he'd lose the angel, lose him like he did everyone else he loved. He knew that the bond they shared could never be broken, more obvious between them when they were alone, naked, guards let down so they could just feel and be themselves, as now. The hunter tried to reassure himself that Castiel would never leave him, and would never be lost to him. Both of them would see to it with everything they had that they would remain together. Dean licked his way down Castiel's lean abdomen, sucking at his navel and making his lover writhe beneath him, head whipping from side to side in ever growing arousal.

"Dean," Castiel moaned, breathy tone underpinned with ever growing need.

Castiel's fingers were sweat slick and fluttering against Dean's shoulders, the pads of his fingers digging in to leave bruises as the hunter worked his way ever downwards. The hunter avoided Castiel's flushed, leaking cock; instead he mouthed at Castiel's balls, making the angel's hips buck and heave beneath him. Dean sucked upon them blasting heated breath against his lover's sac, as the angel hooked both legs up and over Dean's shoulders, heels digging into Dean's shoulder blades.

"Dean, please," Castiel begged, breath whining in his chest as he leant up onto his elbows to take in the sight of his lover between his legs.

Dean looked up at him, an amused expression settling out over his freckled face. His green eyes turned dark with lust as he stared at Castiel, a smile curling his firm lips gently.

"Something you wanted, sweetheart?" Dean questioned, aiming for innocence and never quite reaching it, as always.

Innocence and Dean Winchester, usually were strangers, and was a far cry from Castiel's true nature. He knew as well as Dean did that the angel had left his innocence far behind when he'd started going steady with Dean. The angel didn't miss it. He knew he'd give up everything for Dean if only Dean would ask it of him and had given up almost everything for him in the past. He knew he'd do it again for Dean, for love.

"I want you to suck me off, Dean," Castiel said, voice harsh and gruff with the extent of his desire. "Nice and slow. I want to feel your mouth on me. Please."

Dean grinned at Castiel, using politeness even when he was demanding the filthiest of things, as now. Dean pretended to mull the idea over, lips pushed out into a thoughtful pout as he thought.

"Dean," Castiel said, harshly, as he dug in his heels to the hunter's back.

"Fuck, Cas," Dean said, in surprise, jerking forward with a cry of surprise, chin bumping against Castiel's erect member.

Castiel noticeably didn't apologize; instead, he glared pointedly at Dean until the hunter started grinning again, in a "who am I kidding?" - manner.

"I love it when you get forceful, sweetheart," Dean said, circling the base of Castiel's cock with his fingers.

The angel hissed in need, lust flaring in his eyes as Dean finally, slowly sucked Castiel back into his mouth. Castiel groaned at the familiar feel of Dean's hot wet mouth suckling at the head of his cock and the way that the hunter sucked him back slowly. The angel laid back upon the ground, eyes closing and moaning as Dean's mouth started moving upon his thick member.

Dean smiled around the familiar thickness of Castiel's cock in his mouth, enjoying the wanton moans and aroused purrs rumbling in his lover's throat and chest, as Castiel pawed eagerly at the ground with excited fingers. Dean's breath blasted in excitement over Castiel's spit slick cock, as Dean quickened his movements, head bobbing faster between Castiel's legs. He sucked on Castiel's cock eagerly, fingers still curled around the base as he reached up with his other hand to massage his lover's balls gently.

Castiel's back arched and he wailed loudly, pleading with Dean to just let him come. Dean refused to let go of his cock, enjoying the sound of Castiel coming undone above him and pleading with abandonment. He started taking Castiel as deep as he could into his mouth, swallowing around the head of his cock as he finally dropped his hand away from the base of Castiel's throbbing member. The angel came with a loud wail, fingers scrabbling through Dean's short hair as he flooded Dean's mouth with his cum. Dean swallowed back as much as he could before pulling away, wiping at the cum dribbling onto his chin with the back of his hand and a smile.

He suckled his fingers eagerly, both to remove the cum streaking his digits and also to make them wet. Castiel watched him, rising up onto his elbows as his chest heaved to try and steal his breath and regain his control again. He watched the way Dean's lips formed around his fingers, freckle dusted cheeks flushed and slightly damp from the heat and arousal, dark eyelashes curling around down turned green eyes. Dean looked beautiful to Castiel in much the same way he always did.

Dean looked up slowly, before sliding his fingers from his mouth with an audible pop, smiling at the angel gaping openly at him. Castiel looked wanton and frazzled, sticky with cum and with sweat and totally beautiful to Dean. The hunter crawled up between his lover's still spread legs before gently dipping his fingers between Castiel's legs, stroking between the angel's ass cheeks teasingly. The pads of his fingertips connected with the tight ring of muscles around the angel's hole and Castiel whimpered as Dean stroked him, followed the sweep and pass of the angel's tightly puckered ring before pushing in.

Castiel's hips arched up and he moaned - "Dean."

The hunter licked his lips and watched his lover slowly unravel all over again, stripped bare of anything except for desire and Dean loved it, loved Castiel. He tried to make it quick, tried to stretch Castiel open all the sooner so that he could find release for his stiff and aching dick. He needed to be inside Castiel as soon as possible, to thrust into him and take him over and over again.

Finally, he was satisfied and Castiel was whining out a constant litany of pleas for Dean to fuck him and Dean covered his body with his own. He pushed inside his lover slowly, erect dick penetrating Castiel inch by tight hot inch and Dean became breathless at the feel of Castiel surrounding him. When he was fully sheathed inside his lover, he stopped to stare down at Castiel, drinking in the sight of flushed cheeks, wide blue eyes, tender and liquid and staring right back up at him. Castiel's lips were swollen from kisses, reddened and plusher than ever. Dean shuddered, groaned, before he thrust into Castiel roughly. Castiel shouted out a - yes - before they started rutting against the ground, bodies soon finding their natural rhythm, swinging together in the most intimate of dances.

Castiel rose and fell with Dean, breathing heavily at the feel of Dean thick and hot inside him, moving and thrusting to fill him over and over again. He felt his prostate stimulated, Dean's cock nudging it roughly and sending shimmers of pulsing pleasure through his body. He clutched greedily at Dean, surrounding him with everything he possessed and not wanting to share him with anybody.

"You're mine," he growled.

"Yeah, sweetheart, I'm yours," Dean muttered back. "All yours. Love you."

Castiel whined at the proclamation of love and he came, spurting out in thick waves for the second time in minutes. He wailed for Dean again, love evident in his voice as he came in pulsing waves over them both.

Dean shuddered, body still as he felt his seed pumping into Castiel, spurting into him in pulsing waves as Castiel's orgasm milked him dry. They collapsed together in a heap of tangled limbs, before the sounds of Sam calling them for their burnt scraps of meat in soggy buns drifted to them on the slight breeze now riffling through the air.

Castiel dressed with a blink of an eye and a flick of one slender hand, but Dean couldn't be bothered. Instead, he tied the apron around his still naked body and left his clothes abandoned upon the ground.

"Dean, your clothes," Castiel said, voice tinged with amusement.

"I'll be back for those after the barbecue," Dean said, with a smirk.

He slid his arm around Castiel's waist, easing his lover towards the barbecue area , reaching Sam's side just as Bobby arrived.

"You're not eating like that, Dean," Sam said, with a snort of disgust upon seeing the state of h is brother.

"What? I'm decent. You can't see anything," Dean protested, taking a burger from Sam's outstretched hand.

"You'll be fine, Sam. Just don't ask for mayonnaise," Bobby chimed in, with a hidden grin shot at Dean behind Sam's back.

"Oh, I see. Gang up on me, why don't you?" Sam huffed, as he handed Castiel a burger.

The angel took the food gracefully, plump lips circling the end of his burger greedily. Dean watched him closely, one arm still wrapped possessively around his lover's waist. He dropped a kiss upon Castiel's cheek unannounced, making both Bobby and Sam grin.

"Look at 'em. Young love is always nice," Bobby said, with a chuckle, despite the fact that Castiel was the oldest of the group by far.

Neither Dean nor Castiel protested however, proving Bobby's point about love, if not about age. Sam had to grin at that, before he said - "Yeah. It's nice they've got each other."

Bobby nodded but didn't remark further; instead he resumed eating his badly burned beef patty in a soggy bun without complaint. No one spoke again, until it was time to clear up and they all decided the barbecue was a resounding success. Castiel helped Dean to retrieve his clothing and if they were gone longer than necessary to retrieve it, then neither Sam nor Bobby saw it within their place to comment upon it.

~fini~


End file.
